Problem: 2 cars were in the toy store parking lot. 17 more cars park at the toy store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $2 + 17$ cars. $2 + 17 = 19$ cars.